Guided missiles using a semi-automatic control (a so-called SACLOS; semi-automatic command to line of sight) represent a threat, in particular for land vehicles, but also for platforms, which are flying at low speed, as for example helicopters. For example, at such guided missiles a shooter is targeting a target by using a sighting optics and guides the guided missile into the target. The sighting optics communicates with the control electronics of the guided missile and transfers any required steering commands. Here, the shooter is continuously tracking his/her target by staying in visual contact with the missile. Communication with the guided missile may be performed by wire, for example. However, in other systems it is also possible to ensure a connection by means of radio, radar or laser. In the latter case this involves a so called laser beam rider (so called beam rider). In these steering methods a direct steering is thus performed by the shooter, who is targeting the target by means of a sighting optics, as mentioned above, and correspondingly steers the guided missile into the desired target. Such a target acquisition by the opponent constitutes a threat which is to be prevented as far as possible.
In order to meet said threat, there are a variety of conventional systems which are non-lethal and are intended for direct use at a short distance. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,007,218 and 6,190,022 disclose laser or LED systems which cause a temporary visual disturbance by dazzling or flashing. U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,780 discloses a laser weapon which comprises a plurality of laser sources, overlays them and achieves a dazzling effect in predetermined regions in a targeted way.
However, the systems disclosed here are insufficient and there is a demand for alternative systems, which detect a target acquisition by an opponent or a continuous target tracking in a reliable and independent way, but also prevent or at least disturb target tracking, respectively.